This invention relates generally to hair clips and barrettes. More specifically, this invention relates to hair clips and barrettes that easily attach onto hair and remain securely attached without slipping or damaging the hair, and are easily removed from hair without snagging.
Hair is a slender, thread-like outgrowth from the scalp. Caring for hair is not only important to promote healthy hair growth, but also important for a person's self-esteem. Men and women arrange their hair in a variety of styles. In particular, a hair clip or barrette is often used to achieve a certain style or look, and as a retainer for holding a lock of hair.
The present invention aims to alleviate the problems associated with traditional hair clips and barrettes, namely, pinching or clasping the hair too tightly and entangling the hair on the clip or barrette, or clasping too loosely and sliding away. Conventional hair clips are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,830 to Hannum and U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,836 to Yasuda. The '830 Patent entitled "Barrette" discloses a barrette that has upper and lower clasp plates, with foam rubber cushion layers attached to the inside facing clasp surfaces that exert a high-friction grip. The '836 Patent entitled "Hair Clip" discloses an anti-slip mat on the hair engaging surface of a clip retainer plate which exerts a frictional resistance which improves retention. There is no suggestion in either ofthese patents for providing a smooth, low-friction, non-sticking cushion coated layer for directly engaging hair without damaging the hair and without snagging.